The Mysteries of the Unknown
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: When Percy, Thalia, and Nico, all get taken by the unknown, they get dropped into the wonderful land of Pokémon. Everything happens for a reason, so why have the unknown taken them? What adventures will begin in this new world? How will they get out? AU. *HIATUS*
1. Preface

A/N I don't own!

* * *

><p>It started with an icy breeze. The sky turned an electric purple. There was a feeling somebody was there, watching. But obviously, as the Seaweed Brain he was, he didn't notice. He has one thing on his mind, and he was determined to get it… Annabeth. It wasn't until he heard a faint lulling sound of song. He turned his head. In front of him stood a thing. As a life as a demigod, he was expected to expect the unexpected. But there was a black floating thing. It had a white circle and a black dot in the middle. The thing some how looked like a "P." He blinked. Next thing he knew, there were thousands of them, floating and circling around him in all different shapes and sizes, letters from all of the alphabet, numbers, symbols, and more. Their song brew louder, and he was lulled into a deep, dark, peaceful sleep.<p>

At that same moment, Thalia Grace, daughter of the all-mighty and powerful Zeus was hunting in the woods. With only a bow and arrow, a fifteen-year-old girl hunting was a sight to see. The fresh smell of pine and nothing but the open air made Thalia feel free, as if nothing was lingering on her shoulder, no regrets, no whishes, no problems, just her, the open air, and the wilderness surrounding her. As she went along her daily hunt, a faint buzzing sound started to buzz. No one else could hear it, but due to her keen hunter sense, she was able to faintly hear the rhythmic buzz. The buzzes grew louder, but still just faint enough for only her to hear. It grew, and grew, louder and louder into a song. One Thalia had never heard before. As if a song made by an angel, it was peaceful and beautiful. It was almost like a drug for Thalia, the song kept her wanting more. Never once did she ask where it came from. Whether she wanted it or not, the answer soon became clear to her. Floating in front of her were thousands of black symbols, just like the ones Percy encountered. Just like Percy, the song and the floating things lulled Thalia into a never-ending sleep.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, one of the many powerful kids in this nation. At 1:00 pm, Rachel was still stuck in boring old history, learning about who knows what. But as her 100-year-old teacher was talking about something like the Albany Plan of Union, a tugging sensation struck her. It felt like something she never felt before. Something was wrong, and she was going to find out.

"Mr. McClain?"

"Yes Ms. Dare?" he said, looking up from the SMART Board.

"I'm not feeling so well, may I go to the nurse?" she asked, while fake-holding her stomach.

"Sure, sure go right ahead," he started, as she ran out the door, "Don't forget a pass," but she was already long gone.

A younger boy, not any older than 15, shuffled out of McDonalds. The air was cold, as the boy exhaled; he could see his own breath. He muttered to his way down the streets with Happy Meals in he hands, "Why couldn't it be somewhere like Florida? Why New York? Why be so cold?" He knew it wouldn't work. It didn't work in awhile, but he still felt lonely. Yeah, he had awesome cousins like Percy and Thalia, but nothing could ever replace Bianca. She was all he had to remind him of the easy times when everything wasn't complicated. She told him not to try and summon her again, but he had to. She was his sister after all.

He turned into a deserted alley. Building a fire, he burned the Happy Meals, chanting Ancient Greek summoning words. A magic al force acted upon him, as the world felt like it was turning. The sky grew neon purple and a song began to play.

_What? _Nico thought. _This isn't what's supposed to happen. Where the ghosts and spirits? More importantly, where's Bianca?_

Black things began to float and circle around him.

_I must be imagining things._

And just as the other two people, he was lulled into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Please review, the next chapter is nearly finished! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's a bit short, but it's just the preface (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own in any shape or form, PJO or Pokemon, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Well," Ash started, "My ship's here. I guess this is goodbye." Ash looked at his friends. It felt like just yesterday, he went on his trip to Unova region, and now he was on his way back to humble ol' Pallet Town. With Pikachu on his shoulder, he quickly boarded onto the ship.<p>

"Bye guys! We'll have to keep in contact!" Ash screamed from the deck. Iris and Cilan just waved, missing their old friend already.

"Well Pikachu, I guess it's just you and me now," he said, walking into his cabin. "We can finally relax, and take a break."

_Pi! Pika! _Pikachu said, agreeing with him. He quickly changed into his pajamas, and got right into bed with Pikachu snuggled next to him.

And he had a nice, peaceful sleep…. For about 20 seconds.

_Knock. Knock. Knock! KNOCK! _

Ash opened one eye slowly, followed by the other.

"Who could be up at this hour, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Wait a minute!" he said, rubbing his eyes, and putting some shoes on.

He opened the door. A huge gasp escaped from his mouth, followed by a bone-crushing hug, from a girl with short orange hair.

"Hey Ash! I was on this ship from Hoenn to Kanto and I saw your…" She peered down as she let out a jovial laugh, "Really Ash? Pikachu slippers?"

Ash looked down at his slippers, blushing a deep scarlet red.

"Um… yeah…" he replied, looking down at his feet with shame, while scratching the back of his head.

Out of all the surprises that could ever jump out at him, he was extremely surprised at this bust that stood in front of him. With striking orange hair short hair, on a stub of a ponytail, stood, in blood and flesh, Misty. His best friend since he first started his Pokémon journey all that time ago.

"As I was saying though…" Misty began, "I don't mean to sound stalkerish, but I saw your name on the…. And so I wondered what… so I know it's late…. So I better get going… bye Ash!"

What?" Ash asked, snapping back into reality, "Oh yeah. Bye!"

He climbed into his bed, falling in a fast, deep sleep.

The ship moved closer and closer to Kanto, closer, and closer to home.

* * *

><p>Four busts, one with green hair, one with orange, one with purple, and one with brown hair, all walked down a narrow road, passing a house here and there.<p>

"It's such a cute and calm little town." May stated.

Solidad nodded, as Drew smirked, replying, "But LaRousse City is the best place in the world."

May rolled her eyes. Before she could reply back with a smart aleck counter, they reached a small cozy house, with a Mr. Mime tending the garden.

"We're here darlings!" Harley exclaimed, in his singy-song voice.

Out came an ordinary woman, with brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail to keep hair out of her face. She looked stressed, but beamed as she saw May.

"Oh! Hi May! You're a bit early! And it looks like you've brought company! Well come right on in, the more the merrier!" she said, giving them a friendly wave.

"I'm Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom, but you probably knew that! And you are…?" She asked, looking at the three people that stood behind May.

"Well," Solidad began, stepping forward, "I'm Solidad, it a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out, shaking Delia's hand.

Doing his signature flick, Drew stated his name.

Next, Harley stepped forward, "Harley, and darling, I just want to say gorgeous. Your exterior of you home is brilliant! Now honey, what type of…" Harley blabbed, hooking his arm around Delia, tugging her into the inside of the house, as he chatted with her.

20 minutes later, Harley was still yacking as hey sat in Delia's sitting room, sipping on ice-cold lemonade, Delia, still nodding at Harley's words, but only paying half attention.

_Ding Dong! _

"Oh! That's the doorbell!" Delia said, cutting through Harley's speech about picking the perfect hair product to keep his natural purple hair color.

"Alright, darling! You go get that... I'll stay here and save your seat!"

Mrs. Ketchum just fake smiled, as she said "Thank goodness for the doorbell," under her breath.

As she opened the door, her smile turned up a notch, as Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, and Gary all came piling into her house, giving each one a strangling hug before allowing them to enter.

"Guys," Delia said, "This is Drew, Harley, May and Solidad," she said, pointing each one out. "Drew, Harley, May, and Solidad, this is Brock, Tracey, Gary, and Professor Oak.

They all smiled warmly, greeting one another.

"So… When is Ashy boy supposed to get here?" Gary asked, after an awkward silence took over the guests.

"Any time now," Delia said, beaming.

Just as she said that a young boy with a Pikachu perched on his should came bursting in. Close behind came a red faced, orange haired girl, with steam coming from her ears, yelling at the top of her lungs at the boy, while being caked in mud.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME! INSTEAD YOU JUST LET ME WALK INTO THE MUD AND POOP WHILE I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! THAT'S THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE FOR ME! YOUR SUCH AN…" she stopped dead in her tracks. Eight pairs of eyes, all on her. No one spoke for a minute, surprised by all the rage the small female. As the people that already knew her, and her temper, just shifted awkwardly.

"Misty?" Brock sighed, "What happened this time?"

Misty took a deep breath, trying to control her rage, before she began.

"We were walking through the Viridian Forest, when a _huge _Metapod came up in my face. So I got a little freaked out, but then –"

"A LITTLE FREAKED OUT?" Ash interjected, "You peed your pants, and jumped up a mile, screaming at the top of your lungs…. Unless that's what you call a 'little freaked out'"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Misty screeched.

"Geeze Mist. Okay, Okay, Okay." Ash said, raising his hands, and backing away slowly.

"As I was saying, before he rudely interrupted," Misty began again, "We were walking through the Viridian Forest, when a HUGE Metapod came in my face. So I got a bit freaked out. I was trying to get it out of my face, but it wouldn't budge. Ash started laughing at my face, telling me how ridiculous I look. I tried running forward, hoping it would fly off my face. Instead, I tripped on a vine and landed in a pile of mud and pokémon droppings. Never the less, the only reason why I was with Ash was so I could help him, and THIS is how he repays me!"

"Okay... Sweetie, why don't you get cleaned up then?" Delia suggested.

Misty forced a smile, thanking her for her hospitality, as she trudged up the stairs, grumbling how stupid Ash was. After she left, the volume began to raise, everyone mingling.

"So Ash," May began, "What are you going to do now that you're done with the Unova Region? Are you going to finally take a break?"

"Of course Ash wouldn't take a break! Ash never takes a break!" Brock said.

"Yeah, I need a couple days, but I'll be going some where in no time! I'm not sure where or who I'm going with, but I will be traveling again soon." Ash replied.

"Well, I'm back from Johto when I was traveling with Solidad, Drew, and Harley, so I could go with you if you needed someone to travel with you." May offered.

"Yeah, me too, I'm free, plus it will be like the older days." Brock said, smiling, remembering those days.

"Yeah, definitely!" Ash said, "I'll have to contact you later on, to plan more about it."

* * *

><p>Two adults, were walking along a beaten path, followed by a cat pokémon. Dirty, and clothes torn to threads, they were whispering plans to each other, something about capturing a Pikachu. Suddenly, there was a cool breeze. They stopped their whispering, looking up, startled by the sudden chill in the air. Then, out of thin air, black and white pokémon, resembling letters and symbols appeared. All three figures knew what they were... unknown. They remember when they saw unknown for the first time... they shuttered at the thought.<p>

They blinked. The unknown, then dropped a figure on the ground, before disappearing.

They looked at each other, with huge grins and glints of mischief in their eyes. Tip toeing, toward the figure, hoping they wouldn't wake it up, they scurried to it, to find out it was a boy... well teenage boy. Wearing the queerest clothes they've ever seen. It was filled with leather, tons of black, skinny jeans, and converse... Along with some odd stuff, that they've never seen.

To their dismay, they found no pokémon what so ever.

"How come nothing for us ever comes easy to us?" James whined. Both Jessie and Meowth agreed with him, as they sulked in their misery. They didn't notice the boy begin to shift, from the uncomfortable ground below him. Rubbing his eyes, he found three queer busts circling him.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked, staring at the magenta and blue haired figure, before laying his eyes on Meowth. "AHH! WHO ARE YOU!" He screeched, startled. "Meowth, tweerp. I'm a Meowth. Who do you think I am, you tweerp?" Meowth said, raising his voice, his lisp, heavier than ever.

"Errr... I don't know... Where am I? Who are you guys?"

"WHO ARE WE?" Jessie screeched, appalled by the fact that the boy did not know of them.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_ Jessie!_

_ James!_

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_

_ Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth! That's right!_

"Okay!" Nico said, a bit frightened by their skit, "I'll fight!" Getting up, he quickly grabbed his Stygian iron sword, ready for battle.

Throwing their pokéballs up in the air. "Cacnea!" The blue haired man shouted. "Come on out Seviper!" Out popped a giant snake and a creature that some what resembled a cactus. Nico slowly started to back away. "What the heck are they?" he questioned.

"Well pokémon of course. What do you think we'd battle with? Ourselves?" Meowth answered, laughing at his suggestion. Nico stood there looking confused. _So there's a talking cat, some queer things called pokémon, some odd looking strangers, in some unknown land. I must be dreaming. _ His thoughts were shortens when Jessie yelled a command at her pokémon, "Wrap!" Suddenly, the big snake was sliding toward him, fast. He knew he wouldn't be able to out run it. It quickly wrapped its tail around Nico, squeezing him so there'd be no way out. Nico struggled at first, trying to get out of the Seviper's iron grip. Unfortunately to no avail.

Next, he tried to get his sword, hoping to be able to at least hurt the thing, to be released from it's grasp. Unable to move, he had no choice but to stop struggling.

"Seviper!" Jessie's shrill of a voice called out,"Haze." With that said, a big haze formed. Nico began coughing while unable to see. A couple minutes later, he again was out cold.

* * *

><p>I know that Seviper and Cacnea are not pokémon that they use currently, but I am unfamiliar with Unova and their pokémon, therefore, I thought I just should use their old pokémon. Perhaps Harley came on a little bit too strong... what do you think? I will be going on vacation from Aug. 9th to Aug. 16th, so I will not be updating until at least Aug. 18th… I probably will be able to update before I leave, but I'm not positive because I haven't started chapter 3 yet :

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

I definitely owe you all an apology…

I'M SORRY!

I guess most of it is due to writer's block, and lack of interest in both Pokémon and Percy Jackson :/ I guess, I'm still slightly into Pokémon, but… Percy Jackson… not so much… sorry!

But I really want to try and finish this, so here's the third chapter, I actually had this written up most of it in August… I just never posted it.

* * *

><p><em>Percy<em>

* * *

><p>All he could see was a bright light. He could tell he was on his back, somewhere with fresh air and grass, unlike the hustle and bustle of the smog filled New York City.<p>

Squinting his eyes from the blinding bright light, he was able to see a main road, with several beaten driveways intersecting the road. All the sectors were filled with quaint little homes and deep healthy grass filling up the remaining area. It was an average urban neighborhood… he just didn't know _where_.

Quickly checking his pocket of his jeans,

_Good, I've at least got Riptide with me incase of running into monsters._

He peered around the neighborhood, looking for people. His eyes landing on a figure that looked vaguely like a man. The 'man' was short, only about 4 ft. He had little blue tuffs of hair on either side of his head, almost like a clown. He wore white gloves, and blue 'elf shoes' and a white and pink outfit.

_Although it looks like a weird old man, I probably should see if he can help me. _Percy thought.

Percy slowly got up from his spot, a bit unstable from lying down for so long, and walked up the beaten path toward the figure. The figure was currently working on the garden oblivious to the boy behind him.

"Um, excuse me," Percy said, to the man, clearing his throat. The man didn't look back. "Excuse me mister-" he said louder. This time however, the figure whirled around, startled by the noise.

"Whoa! What the _heck _are you?" What ever the figure was, Percy could tell it was _not _a human. It looked similar to a clown… just… different…

A blue glow surrounded the startled Mr. Mime, as its eyes turned red. The next thing Percy knew, he was floating in the air, doing thing uncontrollably.

"What the heck? Put me down!"

But it did not.

"Put me down! Now! Put. Me. Down."

Although it still would not.

He was struggling, trying his hardest to get out of the Pokémon's control.

"I wasn't going to hurt you! I just want to know where I am! I'm lost!" He screamed. But then it dawned on him. "… Mom…"

_What if I never see her again? I couldn't even say goodbye. _

"Fine then," Percy muttered to himself, "We'll just have to do it the hard way."

He concentrated hard, Annabeth would be proud of how he was trying so hard to mentally break the connection between the monster and himself. He just calmed himself, trying to feel the pull of the wave in his inner self, waiting for the right moment to burst.

He could feel it, ready to explode. Seconds later, the hose that the Mr. Mime was using water sped up, water was leaking out, uncontrollably, and the hose was flying all over. The water drenched everything in its path.

The Mr. Mime, startled by the sudden activity, lost concentration, while trying to get the hose back into control. The blue glow around its hands and the red in its eyes disappeared, dropping Percy. Landing on the ground with a crash, Percy scrambled away, as fast as he could.

Just as fast as scrambled away, a lady and a boy opened the door to the house.

"Mimey?" the woman asked, "Oh, Mimey." She said, looking at the hose, while the Mr. Mime tried to stop it. "Ash, don't just stand there, try and help Mimey!"

_Mime Mime Mime Mime Mime Mr. Mime!_

The Mr. Mime said, with a sudden urgency in his voice, pointing to the spot where Percy was hiding.

"Hello? Who's out there?" The woman asked, peering around the area where the Mr. Mime pointed to. "We're not going to hurt you; we just want to know what happened."

Percy looked through the bushes.  
><em>Should I go over there, and trust them? They look innocent but so did the lady wanting to take a picture in the garden. And the lady with her dog at the St. Louis Arch. I should at least give it a try… right? I mean it's not like I'm defenseless, there's always Riptide.<em>

Slowly, Percy walked out, away from his hiding spot.

The woman greeted him warmly, with a smile.

"I'm Delia Ketchum, and this is my son, Ash," she greeted, while gesturing to her soaking wet son.

"Percy…" he said, cautiously, looking to see if there was anything suspicious in the two.

"Welcome Percy! Why don't you come in Ash, just came back from the Unova region, so we're just having a little get together. You're more than welcome to join us if you like!"

They seemed nice enough not to be monsters, not sickly sweet, sounding genuine.  
>He stepped into the small house, trailing behind Ash and Delia. In the house, there were about a handful of people staring at him.<p>

"Guys, this is Percy." Ash said to the group.

"Percy, this is Harley, Solidad, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, Tracy, Gary, Professor Oak, and Pikachu." He said, ending at the yellow mouse.

"Um, hi…" Percy said, awkwardly. An awkward silence rose above them.

"So Percy, what Pokémon do you have?" Professor Oak asked, trying to break the ice.

Percy looked at him blankly, confused by the question.

"Pokémon?"

They all stared at him in shock.

"Yes, pokemon… You know, like the Mr. Mime out front, and the Pikachu."

Percy looked at him, still confused.

"Mr. Mime? Pikachu? Pokémon? Where am I? Am I dreaming?"

"You're in Pallet Town right now, in the Kanto Region." May replied.

"Pallet Town? Kanto Region? Erm… I was never good at geography, what state is that in?" Percy asked.

"It's not in a state…" May said, slightly confused now.

"Not in a state? Am I in a different country, like a providence? Or is this the Stoll Brothers, just playing with me? Because I swear if it is I'm going to..."

"No… where do you live?" May said, confused now, unsure of the Stoll Brothers and countries, states, and providences.

"New York City."

They all looked at him oddly.

"You know, like the biggest city in New York State."

They all still just stared at him.

"New York State… like in the United States of America… In the continent of North America… on the planet Earth." He replied, as if everyone knew that.

Question swirled around their heads. What were these places he was talking about?

Trying to make sense of this new information, Professor Oak spoke up from the mass of confusion, "How did you get here, to Pallet Town in the first place?"

Explaining quickly, Percy told them about the weird purple light and the black and white floating things.

"Ah…" Professor Oak said, "Unknown."

"Not the Unknown again!" Ash whined, "They better not steal you again Mom!"

An uneasy silence fell over them again.

"Well... we better leave now, thank you for having us Mrs. Ketchum, but we have a sceduale to stick to." Solidad said, as Drew and Harley stood up along with her.

"Oh, Okay! Well thank you for coming to visit!" She said, smiling.

"Oh Delia! I wrote my number on the pad on your counter! We can talk all about the redecorating! Okay? We also may want to think about getting you a wardrobe change too..." Harley talked, giving her a squeeze in the process.

"May? Are you coming with us?" Solidad asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about staying." May said sheepishly.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we better be going then." Solidad said, "Bye everyone."

The three left, after Harley squeezed everyone else too, while Drew just nodded a goodbye to May.

"Percy?" Delia said after they left, "Do you need a place to stay tonight? Because most of them are staying over, and if you like you can too."

"Erm…" Percy said, scratching his head, not thinking about that sort of thing, "No, I don't is it alright if I do? I don't want to be a hassle.

"Nope! No problem at all! I just need to prepare a few extra pillows and blankets."

"Um… okay, thanks a lot, for everything." Percy replied.

"Your welcome," Delia said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Nico<em>

* * *

><p>"So whadya do with him anyways?" An annoying voice asked, "It's not like the boss will have any use for him."<p>

"I don't know, maybe we'll black mail him into joining our ranks." A confident voice stated.

"But what if he steals our fame!" another voice whined.

"Oh shut up James. Like that would happen." The confident voice replied again.

"Well at least when will the stupid boy wake up? It's been three days." The annoying voice asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a doctor, not matter how amazing and talented I am." The voice said, with an air of arrogance.

"Geeze, I was just wonderin' "

* * *

><p>AN The last part was more or less a teaser, the next chapter will most likely be more centered around Nico, as for Thalia, which you haven't heard about, she'll be a bit later... and Rachael too. But I have some great ideas I hope to use. I'm truly sorry, and I'm going to try to update more often, hopefully at least once every two weeks, or in less time (I don't want to promise something and not be able to make it)

Anyways, please comment (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Guess what? I don't own!

* * *

><p>Who ever these kidnappers are, they were ignorant fools not to notice that Nico actually is awake, and has been for a day and a half, biding his time to make his escape from the strange trio.<p>

This is tough. Nico thought. But he knew better than to try and escape in an unknown area before knowing your enemy first. Especially if they have these… pokémon…

"Why do we always have to loose the pokémon to those twerps, Jess?" the annoying voice asked.

While evaluating their daily routines, Nico concluded that there were three voices. There was the arrogant voice, who answers as Jessie, the whining voice, who may be called James and the annoying voice, Meowth.

It had to be nightfall, the air was colder and he could hear the bugs loud and clear.

"I don't know Meowth! Maybe if we had stronger pokémon we could win against them… but you're nothing but a lowly Meowth!" she snapped.

"Hey!" The annoying voice said, protesting.

"Shut up you two! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

There was nothing but quiet after that.

Nico waited, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He couldn't wait until he could get a decent meal, after nicking food from their feeble supplies. Of course the trio found out and the Jessie person blamed it on the Meowth and the James person.

"Enough about those idiots, how do I get out-?" he said to himself.

He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, as the pupils darting all around, taking in the surroundings.

The opening was right next to him… calling his name.

"How stupid could they be? Leaving me right next to the opening?" He wondered to himself.

He got up from his slumped position, quiet and swiftly, heading toward the exit. He looked back at the sleeping figures, glaring at them.

"Capture me once, shame on me. Capture me twice, feel my wrath." He said, promising them, and himself.

Then he left without another word, submerging into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>To say it's scary traveling in the darkness alone in an unknown place is an understatement. Yet traveling alone, at night in the cold dark alleyways of New York City was worse Nico decided. So he traveled along, hoping for a McDonald's to appear. He didn't know exactly how long he had been traveling. Twenty minutes? An hour? Two? Three? All he knew was that he was tired, hungry, and cold. But he knew he had to keep going, especially if they went to try and recapture him. He had to distance himself. The forest was a confusing maze, wishing to trap lost travelers on their journey... And that's exactly what it did to poor Nico.<p>

"What…?" Nico said, scratching his head. "Didn't I already see this tree…? Like five times?" He looked around, confused, unsure what direction to take. "Yeah… I think it was…" he said, confirming it with himself. "…Because here is where I tried to summon some ghosts to ask where I am, but I didn't have any food. So I burnt some leaves and berries… and they didn't come."

His mind was trying to comprehend the confusing forest. So when a young woman with pink hair came through the forest, yelling, "Jiro! Jiro? Is that you?" Nico did not notice. He didn't even notice, until she was almost right in front of him. As short woman sporting a nurse's outfit came into his line of vision, making Nico snap out of his thoughts.

"Jiro! What did I tell you the center closes at 11 pm, then we close and lock the doors until morning. You, young man, are lucky that I am –" the small woman said, sternly.

"Um…. Ma'am…?" Nico said awkwardly, trying to interject.

"… Otherwise, if it was any other nurse, they'd just lock you out and make you wait until tomorrow!"

"… Well… ma'am, you see…"

"Jiro," the nurse said, sighing, "I know you loose track of time, but seriously! Five times, that's more than enough, if you are serious about being a trainer, time management," she paused, looking over at him.

"… Is a very… important… thing…" she stopped suddenly. "Oh my! You're not Jiro? Aren't you?" she said, realizing her mistake. "I'm so sorry! I though you were Jiro!"

"Yeah, that's okay." Nico said, awkwardly.

They stood there for a few minutes, awkward just consuming their silence.

"… Is there anything I can help you with….?" She asked.

"Nico."

"Hi Nico! I'm Nurse Joy! Is there anything I can help you with? You seem a bit… lost."

"I'm fine."

"I insist! Is there anything I can help you with? I'm pretty good at navigating through this forest!" she said, proudly.

"Sure," he said, doubtfully.

So for thirty minutes Nico trailed Nurse Joy, through every sharp turn, past trees covered with weird looking bugs, past the river, and finally, to a small secluded building.

"And here we are!" Nurse Joy said, happiness radiating off of her.

"… Where are we exactly?" Nico said cautious of the odd building in the middle of nowhere.

"We're at the Pokémon Center, silly, the place where I work!"

"Oh."

The pink haired nurse walked through the electronic door with confidence. "Chansey?:" she called out.

"Chansey? Are you there?"

Moments later, some type of pink blob with a nurse's cap popped out of the back, pushing a cart with it.

"Chanse! Chanse!" it said.

"Has Jiro come back yet?" Nurse Joy asked.

The Chansey nodded its head profusely.

"Well that's good. Now," Nurse Joy said, turning her attention to Nico, who was trailing behind her. "Why were you walking around through the Viridian Forest, all alone? Nevertheless, at night, with no pokémon, and an empty stomach?"

"Sorry ma'am." He replied.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry for yourself, due to your audacity, you could have gotten yourself sick, or hurt by a wild pokémon!"

"I'm really sorry." He said tiredly, not looking for a fight., "But I don't think you understand, ma'am—"

"Nurse Joy," she corrected him.

"Nurse Joy. I was kidnapped by these idiots, and just escaped. I have no idea where I am currently… "

She sighed, so much for getting some rest. "Why don't we sit down?" she suggested, "And I'll fill you in on all the stuff that you missed."

So they sat at the sofas in the waiting room, answering and asking questions about the wonderful world of Pokémon. He knew though to steer clear of anything pertaining to Earth, or his demigodself.

"I-I-I-I just can't believe it… pokémon? Like monsters… that have powers…" he said, reminding himself vaguely of his old cards. Don't go there.

"Mhmm!" Nurse Joy said, proud.

"… So… if I wanted to become a… trainer… where would I go?" He figured if he was stuck here, at this weird place, he might as well live life to the best.

Nurse Joy thought for a minute. "It would be easiest to go to the nearest Professor, they can get you started and give you a starter pokémon."

"And who and where would they be?" he asked.

"I'd say… Professor Oak in Pallet Town or Professor Elm in New Bark Town would be the easiest." She thought for a moment. "And actually, it's quite a coincidence, but a friend of mine needs to stop over at New Bark Town… something a bout picking up evidence for a new lead. I can call her up, she'd be happy to give you a ride there!"

Nico's face showed his skeptically thoughts to a stranger bringing him to somewhere else unknown.

Evidentially, Nurse Joy also noticed his thoughts.

"No! She's not like some sort of creeper! She's an officer! Officer Jenny!" she said, laughing at Nico's quick assumption.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The minute she left the nasty building she called school, her hand was raised in the air, calling, "Taxi! Taxi! Taxiiiii," trying to catch the nearest taxi driver's eye.<p>

The bold yellow car swerved to the side, "I need to get to Long Island. If you can get me to Farm Road 3.141 or as close as you can get to? The zip code is 11954. So it's in Montauk." She said quickly, her fiery red hair, windblown.

"But ma'am, that's extremely far! From New Hampshire to the end of New York? In a taxi cab? That's insane." The driver protested.

"Money's not a problem, just drive, I need to get there. Now."

"But miss…"

"That's Miss Madre. As in the daughter of Mr. W. Dare, owner of Dare Enterprises… now GO!" She said, aggravated now. "Quickly!"

* * *

><p>"She said she'd be here in few minutes." Nurse Joy said, as she hung up on the video chat with Officer Jenny.<p>

Nico stood there, ringing his hands. "I just want to say… thank you, Nurse Joy."

She smiled. "No problem! That's my job, yeah?"

He nodded. It was weird how people could bond so quickly in less than a day.

"I have something to give you." She said.

He looked up.

"It's not much, but here." She then stuffed a pink looking egg into his hands. "It's a pokémon egg. My chansey had it. I was going to keep it, but you should have it, it will help you on your journey as a trainer."

"Thanks."

"And here's a map too, of Johto, it will definitely help you if you get lost again!" she said, smiling.

"Oh! Look! It's Officer Jenny right now."

Nico looked over his shoulder. Outside the door was a lady in a uniform, sporting some bright blue hair. Right next to her was a motorcycle, just big enough to squeeze two people in.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Nico said, "His hands filled with the things she gave him.

"I suppose so."

"Bye then."

Turning away, he left the center, hopping onto the bike. With the sunlight shining, they drove toward the horizon.

* * *

><p>Yeah... so I kinda had this chapter from... August... and I forgot to post! Though at least it's not a year late :)<br>On a random note... anyone read High School Debut? I'm reading it right now... it's soooo cute x3 On another other note... if you like random stuff... and Harry Potter... Doctor Who... and other random one shots... you can check me out! I got Tumblr where I'm gonna start posting random little drabbles or one shots... so yeah (but I don't have anything yet... there's a link in my profile page!


End file.
